


My secret

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ???? - Freeform, F/F, Fem!reader x fem! Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: You are the youngest Winchester. What happens when the boys and your father find out about your girlfriend of three years?





	My secret

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n stands for your name  
> Gfs/n stands for girlfriends name

Y/n is Sam and Dean's younger sister. Dean and Sam try to protect you from everything. You knew they were just trying to be supportive and protective but they ran off every boyfriend and...what will they do when they find out you've been going steady with a girl for three years? You looked in the backseat of your car and smiled as your girlfriend slept peacefully. She was beautiful. You looked back to the road to see Dean and Sam turning into a gas station. You threw your coat over gfs/n head to cover her. You slid out and pumped gas talking with your brothers. You guys decided to stop in the next motel you found. As always you wanted a separate room for 'space and privacy' . The boys nodded and then you guys headed to the next motel. You checked on gfs/n to see her peeking out of the coat. "It's safe babe just don't sit up. We are stopping at the next motel." She let out a sigh of relief. You chuckled lightly. 

You and your brothers were settled into the rooms. You decided they had been in their room long enough and wouldn't come back out. You went out to your car. "Hey sis! Whatcha doing?" You froze and held your girlfriend down out of sight. "Oh uh.. just getting a book I left." "Mmhmm. Ok well get some sleep tonight." With that Dean walked in and the door bolted shut. You let out a sigh of relief and then smiled at gfs/n. "Come on, beautiful!" You picked her up bridal style and carried her into the room. You kissed her forehead and laid her on the bed. "Don't go to sleep." She nodded as you walked to the bathroom and started a hot shower. You went back to get her and found her on her way with you guys PJs and she was wearing nothing. You smiled and began to take your own clothes off. The two of you slid into the hot water. She moaned as the spray hit her. You smile and began to massage her shoulders to release the tension. she gently leaned into you. Next you soaped up her hair. You gently washed her and yourself. You knew she was exhausted. You thought about everything she'd given up to be with you. Her family kicked her out. She was stunned by her home town. She gave up her chance at a fresh start and most importantly, a family. You wanted to give her kids. You knew she didn't want to be the one to actually have the kids and you'd be Happy to do it for her, but you both werent ready for that just yet. You kissed her shoulders before turning the water off and drying her off. You both got dressed then walked to bed. She turned into you and tucked herself under you chin. "Goodnight beautiful." You both went to sleep.

You woke up to yelling. As a hunter your first thought was to protect gfs/n. You looked to see two shocked brothers and a pissed off father. "Dad!" You hadn't seen him in at least two years. John went to drag gfs/n out of the bed but you grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare touch her!" "You are a disgrace! I should have put you in that orphanage when I had the chance!" You felt her shake in fear as she pushed herself impossibly closer. "That's your mistake, not hers! I swear you lay one finger on her I'll kill you!" John could tell by your eyes you were serious. "I can't believe it. How long!?!" This was directed to your brothers. They shook their heads. "We didn't know." "Out!" You demanded and the boys turned on their heal. John didn't move. "We will meet you at the cafe down the road in an hour." He grumbled but left. Once everyone had left you tugged her out from behind you. "W-what are we going to do?" You gave her a reassuring smile. " Depends on my dad's reaction from here, but we will find a way." She returns the smile but you know it's fake. You get dressed and take her hand heading for the cafe.

Y/n and gfs/n sit across from the three family members."how long?" You squeeze her hand. "Three years." John shook his head. "And your plan?" "Live life to the fullest with her by my side.", "Name?" "Gfs/n" she answers. "Aren't you the girl from the cellar?" She nodded. "This is ridiculous! I don't want to see you ever again!" You swallow hard and nod. "Yes, Sir" you get up with your girlfriend behind you. "Sam, Dean?" "Call if you need anything." "Thanks.",at least you have your brothers still. You walk to your car and let her in the car. You let a tear fall as you pull out. Gfs/n lays her head down in your lap. You smile and drive towards the state line. Within minutes she's asleep so you call a good friend and tell them everything and they give you a place to stay for a while. You thank them as you find a job to work. 

A year has passed and the two of you decided to have a child. You hold your son as you catch your breath. Your wife smiles at you. "You brought him into the world." You smile at him. Sam and Dean knock on the door and looks at you. "Come on in." They smile at your son, ______ ________ Winchester.


End file.
